roblox_chbfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
History of the Quests that have been embarked on Section heading Write the first section of your page here. The Lycaon Quest Upon seeing Winston have Oranus take over Lucas' body, Phil Patricia and Gwen quickly fled the Minnesota area where the Legion has made Camp and fled to Olympus on the Spring Equinox festival. Rusty was asked to attend this festival and ran into Keith whom had returned from his quest. However before encountering him, Rusty ran into Kieth's father, Hades. He warned me great changes were afoot and to keep my guard up. Just then Rusty had seen Phil on Mount Olympus. Rusty approached him and confronted him. The scene immediately became hostile as Rusty and Phil fought. Jupiter and Poseidon then appeared shortly after and took the five prisoner (Rusty, Phil, Gwen, Patricia, Keith). Phil and Rusty were brought infront of a Council of the gods and they had voted to no longer aid us until we did a task for them. Jupiter/Zeus then sent the two tumbling 600 stories down into New York City with no powers. Phil somehow managed to lessen the fall draining his powers and Rusty then managed to summon water from a fire hydrant and lessen the fall. Rusty protected Phil by landing first ontop of a truck breaking three of his ribs and leaving Phil just bruised. The two then went to get food and decide how we would get to Virginia in order to complete the gods task of killing Lyacaon and his army. While eating the burgers they spotted an old Titan Rusty had once fought long ago, Coeus. He is a Titan of all-knowing. So your typical know it all. Rusty sprinted as best as he could out of the burger shop to chase him down. Upon doing this Phil followed into the alleyway to see none other than Winston guarding Coeus and beating Rusty up. After Phil took down his brother the two captured Coeus and ran to a safe house. However Coeus had planned all of this. Cannibal Giants yielding cannonballs appeared outside of the safe house and began to attack furiously injuring me and Phil. Limited on long range ammo, mostly my sniper riffle. The two were esentially doomed. Keith and Patricia back on Mount Olympus were freed and later found the safe house by tracking them down after the burger shop. They followed the trail to the safe house and were trapped inside as well. The four began to question Coeus and he admitted he had planned for our demise there. It wasn't until Ethan, Iris Messaged Rusty while they were under attack. He informed Rusty he had finished the reconstruction of Camp Half-Blood. He then got on his dragon Smite to come help save the day. As he arrived so did Gwen yielding her hammer Lyn. Ethan and Gwen took down a majority of the remaining giants and then Phil drained his powers once more by traveling to the Duat with the rest. After the Cannonball yielding giant incident we began our travels to Virginia. We took Coeus with us and chained him to Ethan's dragon smite. Phil right outside of where the six presumed Lycaon to be became possessed. He was hearing Oranus in his mind. Patricia convinced she could help him approached and was knocked unconcious. Phil then unleasehed a volley of dark lightning and heavenly lightning. It broke the wall Keith had made and sent all of the group flying. Phil then admitted he was off to go confront Oranus by himself. This left the remaining five demigods to face Lycaon. Shortly after Phil's departure Gwen confronted Rusty. The two then squared off in a fight and struggle for power. With Gwen initially having the upper hand by using the air control to her advantage and revealing she can control lightning, Rusty prevailed in hand to hand combat. He took her down by strength. She then admitted that she still had feelings for Rusty and all of what had happened in the past few months was a test.